We Are Family
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Kitty Smith is an alien. But she is also human. She has spent the last years with her mother, Sarah Jane Smith, in secret, but that all changes when a new girl moves across the road, a human creation is found, and aliens keep trying to take over the world. Clyde/OC with some Luke/Maria
1. Invasion Of the Bane

I watched as the moving van pulled up opposite my home. I looked closely and saw a lot of men and I think I also saw a women start moving things into the house. It's about time since that house has been empty for months. It's weird that I might miss it, I would always ask myself if anyone would ever move into the house.

My name is Kathleen Sandy Smith, but I go by Kitty. I am not like most people on this planet. For one, I am not human; well I am not fully human to say. I have humanity, I look like one, act and feel like one. I just wasn't born here and I have more abilities than a human could ever possess.

I see my mum pull into the driveway and I go downstairs and out to her. I smile and we walk to the house together. "Hiya!" We hear and turn around to see a girl around my age. I wave back, mum comes off a little frosty for my taste, but she has always been like that; more so since I came into her life.

We go inside and I watch as that girl stand in the front door of the house with a woman and man, whom I assumed was her parents. I sighed, If only I had friends. I didn't really get out much because of who I am, not that I couldn't keep it a secret.

The problem was my aging.

Technically I am 130 years old, but on earth it's 13; soon I'll be 14 soon. I age one human year when its been 10. It's complicated to have a normal life since I don't age well. I just turned thirteen, my mum adopted me when I was 120 or 12. It's been ten years and I have finally reached earth's teen age; I think it's important.

I find my mum in the attic, on the computer. She is also talking to Mr. Smith about the same thing; fixing my growth cycle. So I can age properly like a human. Frankly, I wish that could happen, but that is unlikely.

* * *

><p>I awake by a noise outside and then my mum shaking me awake. "Kitty. Wake up." She says and I follow my mum outside to the backyard where this alien stands…or floats before me. It's a beautiful one too and it's singing this song; it's beautiful.<p>

"Can you understand her?" She asks me and I nod as I listen closely.

"She's lost." I tell my mum. "She needs to find her way home." I say. I am familiar with the planet she is from, it's a few galaxies away from mine, but I know it. My mum and I give her directions and she flies off. Mum waves goodbye with a smile on her face, then down at her hands to see that she was left with a gift.

I hear the sound of the gate from behind me, I went to check, but nothing. No one. I guess it was the wind and since the alien just left, it's possible.

* * *

><p>I get dressed the next morning. Nothing fancy, but something simple. I go downstairs, but I am stopped by my mum. I sighed, I was so close to the door. "Where are you going off to?" She asked me, she wasn't going to be thrilled on the idea, but this was something <em>I <em>wanted to do.

"Over the road. To greet the new neighbors." I told her, I knew she was going to tell me no, but I stopped her. "Mum, we need start looking a little normal. And what's the harm of greeting the new neighbors. It's not like I'm going to tell them I'm an alien from another galaxy." Even if I did, it's not like they'd believe me.

She sighed, was that a good or bad sign? I couldn't tell. "Fine, not too long. And let me know if decide to go anywhere else." She said and I nodded and basically ran out the door. I walked across the road and to the door and knocked; I waited.

The girl I saw yesterday answered. "You moved in yesterday, right?" I asked and she nodded. "I saw you. I live across the road."

"Right." I guess she remembered me. "I'm Maria."

"Kitty." I said. She invited me and we sat down on the couch and put on the telly, she didn't have music channels, she thought it was a big deal. I guess it would be to other girls, but luckily I am not other girls. I looked to my left and noticed an empty bottle of that drink _Bubble Shock._ Gross! "You like this stuff?" I asked her and she frowned.

"No, it's disgusting. My dad likes it though." Maria told me.

"Thank god someone has taste buds." I said and we laughed. "Anyway, is there anything else to do in this town?" I probably shouldn't have asked that since she just got here yesterday.

"You're asking me? I got here yesterday and how long have you been living here?" She asked me. Many years, but haven't aged.

"A few years, but I haven't really been into town." I said.

"My dad told me about this tour of the Bubble Shock factory. I know it's disgusting, but we should go on it just to get out of here. Maybe see the city." She suggested. Interesting, I always wanted to know what those Bubble Shock people looked like.

"Sure, I'll have to tell my mum I'm going into town." I said and she smiled and nodded and started to head out, she yelled to her dad that she was leaving and as we left the house, he came outside.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

"We're going into town." Maria told him.

"Without the proper goodbye?" He said, as if there was something he forgot. What did he mean without the proper goodbye?

"Dad!" She said, but then he tapped his cheek with his finger and Maria slowly walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Oh that's what he meant.

"Cute, can we go now?" I asked and both Maria and her dad laughed.

"Who's this?"

"This is Kitty. She lives across the road." Maria said and we started walking off and I saw my mum about to go back inside after going to the mailbox. "Mum! I going out!" I yelled and she looked back.

"Hi! We just moved opposite—" Maria started to say, my mom said one word, without looking to get out of talking.

"HI! HI! I'M ALAN JACKSON!" Her dad said, running over to my mum. I laughed, quietly, that conversation was going to be interesting; I couldn't miss this.

"I hope you won't be too loud, I work from home and I like the quiet." She said, very kind welcoming mum!

"It's nice to be made welcome." He said and I rolled my eyes, she would feel guilty now and tell him her name now.

"Sorry." She said. Like I thought she would. "Sarah Jane Smith." She shook his hand and then looked at me as Maria said we were leaving. I said where we were going and then we started walking. As we got the bus stop, I saw my mum's car racing down the street; I guess the conversation didn't last longer after we left.

"So that's your mum?" She asked me and I nodded. "She seems glamorous. What does she do?"

"Journalist." I told her. "Anyway, do you anything about this tour and bus and whatever?" Then we heard music and turned to see the bus. We got on it and Maria showed me that they had loads of free samples. No thanks. She of course didn't want one either.

"I don't understand how this stuff works." I say.

"I don't either. My dad says it's better for you than all the other drinks out there." Maria said. "Does your mum drink it?"

"No, she'd rather die than taste it. Especially after I told her how it tastes." I said. "I guess the word organic _doesn't _mean it's good." She laughed and I started laughing with her. Eventually we got to the factory and the tour started.

"A security scan in a pop factory?" I questioned. It was probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Something wasn't right about this.

"People want to steal the recipe." A girl next to me said as she then walked through the scanner. Maria walked through first as I looked at the scanner; I didn't trust it.

"Come on." Maria said and I sighed, looking at my ring before slowly walking through. I still didn't trust it. Then he had us turn our cell phones off, what was a mobile phone going to do in a pop factory? "Maybe make the bubbles go flat." Maria joked and I laughed silently with her.

"That's enough lip in the back. Just do it." The tour guide, Davey said. I rolled my eyes and both Maria and turned our phones off as free samples were given out. People took more than one. This one boy took about ten, carrying it all through the tour would be interesting to watch. "Oi!" He said, looking at me. It was then I noticed Maria took one, probably for her dad.

"No bubble shock?" He asked me.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong taste buds." I replied.

"Right, the 2%." He said. So I was part of a percentage now? "Don't worry, we're working on that. Very soon we'll have everyone drinking Bubble Shock." He said as he threw a bottle at me. "The whole world."

"I rather _iced _tea." I replied, then through it back. I made sure that it was insulting as he looked at me like I just killed one of his family members. We continued the tour until the alarms started going off and then I heard a scream.

I had to see what was going on because I knew there was something strange about this place. "Kitty!" Maria called as she chased after me, we ran for a while, but I never heard the scream again. Eventually, we stopped running towards whoever it was, but then away from the workers so we wouldn't get in trouble.

We were somewhere very unfamiliar, Maria stayed close to me and then we turned around to go another way and we see this boy. I look at him, he is wearing this white clothing thing, it was very strange. That was all he was wearing—well that and sneakers. It was a weird get up, even for me and I am sort of a tomboy.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." He repeated.

"Who are you?" Maria asked.

"Who are you?" He repeated again.

"We're lost." I said, looking around.

"We're lost." He repeated. Okay, why was he doing that. I didn't get a chance to ask that because we heard those workers close by and then the boy started running. Maria and I started running in the same direction he was going.

We hid behind a wall and waited for the men to walk away before we could move. I looked at the boy and I knew he was scared. I wonder if they kept him prisoner or something; that would explain the getup of course. "We're not with him." Maria said.

"We can help you." I said and he looked at both of us and grinned. "Follow me." I said and we went into the closest room, which luckily was the ladies bathroom. It was perfect, at least for a little while.

"This should keep us safe for a while. Sorry for dragging you into the ladies." Maria said.

"Why don't men go into the ladies?" He asked. Okay, that was weird. Maria went to guard the door, not too far away from us as I looked at the boy. Strange how he didn't know really what was happening. I had a feeling that whoever these people are did something to this boy.

I touch his shoulder and I felt it. My people always talked about a feeling you get. I may have just made my first connection. I stared at him and he stared at me; that meant he felt it too. "What did they do to you?" I could feel his fear towards those people. I touched him again and I this time I saw, it was blurry, but I think it was while moving. Running. Maybe a memory. I don't know.

"Someone's coming in." Maria said and that was when the three of us got into a stall together. We sat as quietly as we could, hoping that we would live through this. The sound of footsteps got closer and closer and I heard a hand touch the stall. It was opened. It was my mum.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I could ask you the same." I replied. "I said I was going out."

"Who's he?" She asked, looking at the boy.

"We don't know, we found him. I don't think he knows who he is either, to be honest." I said, getting up and then helping Maria.

"What have they done to you?" She asked.

"I just knew I had to get away." He said.

"That goes for all of us." Maria said and both my mum and I agreed. "What are we going to do?" That's when I saw it a way out.

* * *

><p>We made it home, not after we got shot at by Bubble Shock factory workers and Maria was introduced to my mum's sonic lipstick. And there was also my ring, but I didn't pull that out for show and tell. "You can go now Maria. I got this." My mum said. "Kitty, let's go."<p>

Well I managed to get out for a few hours. "I saw you last night." Maria said and that was when we turned around to face her. So there was someone in the back last night when I heard the gate open. It was her.

"What?" Mum asked.

"She said she saw you last night." The boy said.

"She saw both of us actually." I stated.

"I saw you and her. With that thing. That alien." Maria said, well this was not good. I guess she saw me translate its song so my mum could know what to do.

"Listen to me, Maria. My life is dangerous." She said. "You need to stay away from me. And from Kitty. You go home, watch telly and do whatever it is you do. You stay away from us and live your life as normal. You got that?!" She practically screamed and Maria ran across the road.

"A little harsh." I commented as we walked into the house with the boy.

"She can't get involved. She is a child." My mum said and I sighed. I would argue, but technically I am not a child on the terms of my species.

"As if she will forget any of what she already knows." I said as she went into the kitchen after putting the boy in the living room. She was making some food and some tea for him, I guess. "It's not like she would tell anyone—"

"Kitty, she is not getting involved and you can't associate with her."

"Right, I can't have friends like a normal person because of who I am and what you do." I said as I walked out angrily.

"Kitty!" She called, but I ignored her and went out the door, slamming it. I went over the road and knocked on Maria's door. Her dad answered and let me in.

"Here comes trouble." He said and I rolled my eyes as I was in her sight.

"Kitty?" She said and I sat down next to her, then her dad left to make us a snake, I wasn't a fan of beans; no one on my planet would ever eat something like that. It sounds disgusting and my mum hates them as well. "What happened?"

"Sorry, my mum—things are complicated. Of course, she can't stop me from talking to you at least for now." I said and we talked for a little bit, but then I got this feeling and my eyes widened and I froze.

"Kitty…? What's wrong?"

"He's here." I said. "The man from the factory."

"Dad, I'm going out!" Maria yelled and we left in a hurry, running over the road back to my house. It was locked, oh crap. I was about to get the key when Maria started banging on the door.

"Sarah Jane! Open up! It's me! It's Maria!" She yelled.

"Like that will help." I said, but she rolled her eyes and kept knocking until the door was answered.

"I told you—" She started to say, but I had to stop her, this was wasting time.

"Mum, the man from the factory. He's here, he's on the streets." I said. "I could feel him." Mum was ready to listen, more but then Maria started to scream and we saw it. It was huge and literally on the side of the house. Maria and I ran in and mum locked and blocked the door with her body.

"Hello Maria. Hello Sarah Jane's daughter." The boy said as he walked into where we were.

"It's Kitty." I corrected.

"Get upstairs." Mum said, I knew that this was one of those emergencies since she was letting other people upstairs.

"But we're not allowed." The boy said. Of course, she went through that rule.

"I'm allowing you!" Mum said and I grabbed both the boy's and Maria's hands and we starting running. Eventually mum was running right behind us, up the stairs. We got to the top and Mum went up to the attic to get something.

"What's up there?" Maria asked.

"Don't go up, she'll be back. She'll be back." I told Maria, mum would kill me if I let Maria or the boy go up there. I kept the two of them close to me, if mum wasn't back in time I would use my ring, even if it would expose myself.

"First the children and then you old woman." He said and as I was about to use it, mum came back and sprayed the alien and then we saw it was our tour guide, Davey. So they were all aliens, wonderful. He went away in fear of what mum might do next; good.

I went to help mum. "Kitty, I'm okay." She said and I sighed.

"A little too late." I said. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay." She said and then we heard something and realized that Maria wasn't there; she went up into the attic with the boy. Mum and I then went up there and watched as they looked around amazed and confused at what they were seeing. Maria was more surprised, the boy didn't know much about the world.

"Don't touch anything!" Mum said.

"Are these alien?" Maria asked.

"Some of them." I said. I wondered if any of them would ask about me. They looked at all the stuff and then they asked about my mum's story. How it started and how I came into the picture.

"I met this man. A very special man, called _The Doctor_. We travelled through space and time." My mum told them.

"She met me when she first met the Doctor, they sort of saved me from another alien who took me from my home planet." I said, Maria was staring at me now.

"She travelled with me and The Doctor and when I went home, she came with me. When my old life returned, as boring as it is and how I didn't want it—Kitty made it a little easier to start a new life."

"We tried being normal, but it didn't work out." I said. "We saw him again and then this started. We help aliens or we try our best to help protect people and things from them."

"Do believe us?" Mum asked Maria and she nodded. "Really? Why?"

"I mean, it sounds bonkers, but I don't think you're liars." Maria said and mum and I both grinned.

"Well that's good to know." Mum said.

"Except the bonkers bit." I added and we laughed a little. We explained to her that aliens come to earth all the time. We help them and protect earth from them. Then we showed her and the boy K-9 when he came by while he was plugging the dark orbit. Then we showed Maria the gift that the alien from the other night left.

"Can I see?" The boy asked and Maria looked at me and I looked at mum. She nodded and I gave it too him.

"Be careful, I told him.

"Everything is completely new to him." Mum said and I nodded. "I think those people made him for some reason."

"He's their child?" Maria questioned, I doubted that. If he were their child, he wouldn't be afraid of them. He would be trying to get rid of us or something. And when we touched, it was definitely something.

"But he's human, so I don't understand—" Mum said and then went over to the boy and took the device from him. I wonder if she was worried about him break it. "Sorry, I'm not a big fan of people touching my things."

"That device on your wrist, it detects aliens?" He asked and mum nodded. "What's it detecting now?" Maria and I looked at her confused and then she looked at her watch and now I could hear it going off.

"He's right." Mum said.

"There might be another one of those things out there." Maria suggested.

"Maybe it's me." I said, half joking.

"Wait." Mum said and started walking to where the watch was saying the source was, it was towards us. She stopped at Maria.

"Are you sure, it's not just detecting me?" I asked, I didn't think Maria was an alien.

"It's not you, or her…" She said, picking up the bottle of Bubble Shock that Maria took from the factory. "…it's the drink. It's that ingredient Bane. It's alive."

"What?" Maria asked.

"Species Identified: Bane." Mum said. She started reading the bottle closely to hopefully get more information. "A Bane mother. There's a living piece of Bane in every bottle of Bubble Shock." She said, I don't know why I am surprised. That stuff tasted like dead alien's corpses.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked. "My dad drinks that and he has alien in him now. What is that going to do?"

"Mum we need to do something now!" I said and she nodded.

"Mr. Smith…" Mum said.

"Yes, Sarah Jane?"

"…I need you." She finished and then Mr. Smith started to come out and I saw that Maria was amazed at it. The boy…well everything was new to him, so he was amazed too, just not as much as Maria. "I need you to get in contact with Mrs. Wormwood at the Bane factory. Can you get coordinates?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane." He said and started to dial the number, saying them aloud as well. I went over to the boy, who was listening and watching the numbers. Why was I having a connection with him, was still my question about him. Mum had a conversation with Mrs. Wormwood, but it didn't end well.

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked mum. I wondered that myself.

"You tell me." She said.

"What?" I questioned. "Mum, you can't just sit here and do nothing. You got to do something!"

"The people I fight have plans and weapons, I don't have any of that. I'm just a normal person." She said and sighed.

"You aren't normal. You are a freaking companion of The Doctor, with an adopted daughter from another planet, a girl who now knows everything, and a human made by aliens. You are far normal, now we just need a plan."

That was when we went out of the house and we told Maria we would handle. I wasn't going to argue this time because we needed to hurry and stop the Bane. But I heard she scream and saw what she did. People were being controlled, it was starting. Her dad and more people.

"Dad! It's the Bane! It's not you!" Maria said, it wouldn't work.

"The only thing we can do for him now is get to the factory." I told her and grabbed and dragged her arm back across the road and into mum's car. We quickly drove to the factory, avoiding innocent people in the streets. The gates shut behind us and mum was blanking on a plan; we were too.

We were stuck. "Doctor, help me." Mum said. "Okay, think." She said and then she looked over and nodded, The Bubble Shock bus. We got in it and held on tightly to each other as mum floored it into the factory and then we could see Mrs. Wormwood.

"Hope we're not too late for the party." Mum said and I laughed. "Now leave this planet."

"Have you met, my mother?" She asked. Mum fell back, it must have been the Bane mother, it was huge, but not any prettier or uglier.

"Leave her alone!" Maria yelled going out there with her.

"Maria!" I couldn't stop her. That was when the boy and I went outside.

"You brought us the archetype." She said.

"He is a human being." Mum corrected.

"What did you do to him? Why did you create him?" I demanded to know.

"The 2% wouldn't touch Bane, he would fix Bubble Shock so everyone would drink it." Mrs. Wormwood told us. "Every tour of the factory, we would scan our guest and feed everything into him." That's why I felt the connection! He is human, but he also has a part of me in him. Now we are linked. "However, now, he is _no _longer needed."

She turned her watch and he fell to the ground. "No!" I screamed, I could feel his pain. "Please, let him go!"

"He's a child, let him go." Mum said, after I did.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Mrs. Wormwood teased. "But he is dying and soon all of you will too." I kept the boy, mum, and Maria close. The pain was hurting me now, I guess I truly was linked. If he died, I wouldn't die, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"We have to do something." I said and that was when Maria stood up and turned her phone on to start the alarms, which hurt the Bane mother a little bit, but it almost got Maria killed in the process.

"I have this." The boy said and I looked to see the gift from the alien last night. In a way it was like a phone, which is what he explained to Mrs. Wormwood.

"It's a good thing you don't know our phone number."

"Mr. Smith said it out loud." The boy said and I nodded.

"But those were dozens of numbers." Mum pointed out.

"But I remember them." He told her.

"I do too." I said, I guess I had a really good memory since we were linked. He dialed the number on it as I said it aloud and Mrs. Wormwood order us to stop, but we wouldn't.

CALLING THE BANE!" The boy and I both yelled, holding it up. It was working better than Maria's phone; this was like millions of phones calling at once.

"I order you to stop!" Mrs. Wormwood said.

"You made him human!" Mum said. "He's ours!"

"You scanned me. We are linked!" I added, taking his hand and the four of us started to run. We made it out before it exploded and then mum pulled us into a hug. She couldn't believe we did it and survived. The boy acknowledged his freedom.

* * *

><p>At home, mum, the boy, and I went over to Maria, to properly introduce ourselves. "Sorry about before." Mum said, "Welcome to the neighborhood." They shook hands, this was friendly; normal.<p>

"Sarah Jane, right?" Her dad asked mum nodded.

"This is my daughter, Kitty." She told him and I smiled; he already knew that but I guess we were starting over with the introduction.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking at the boy.

"This is my son. My adopted son." Mum said and I smiled. He was going to be staying with us; he's my brother now.

"What's your name?" He asked, oh no.

"I don't have one." He replied, oh god!

"It's an old family joke. A joke." I said, it was a good save. Before mum could say his name, Maria's mum came in and then we left; we went to the mall because he _really _needed some new clothes.

* * *

><p>That night, Maria came over and mum gave us some <em>real<em> pop to drink. Then the boy came out in normal clothes, which looked a lot better.

"That's better. Much better." Maria commented.

"Is this good?" He asked and the three of us nodded as he sat down in the middle of mum and I.

"How are you going to adopt him?" Maria asked; already done.

"Done, Mr. Smith took care of the paper work and such. Now all he needs is a name." Mum said.

"I like yours, Maria."

"Okay, maybe he shouldn't chose his own." Maria said, laughing. Yeah, probably not. "About Danny? Nathan? Josh?"

"Charlie? Adam?" I pitched in, I guess not.

"Harry, Allistar, Luke?" Mum said and I think the last one was the best one.

"I like Luke." Maria said.

"I like Luke." Mum said.

"It's perfect." I added. "Luke Smith."

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Maria asked, curiously.

"No, there was only one man for me. Nobody else compares." Mum said, can't argue there. The Doctor had himself and a friends, here…well we had a team.

* * *

><p><strong>I deleted the other story because I thought this would be better. <strong>

**So, Kitty is half alien and half human, who Sarah Jane adopted years ago. She is played by a brunette Shailene Woodley. Also Kelsey wasn't in this because I don't like her and thought just having Kitty and Maria would change it up better.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW.**


	2. Revenge Of the Slitheen l

I wake up at the sound of my alarm going off. I sigh and turn over and hit the button on top to make it stop. I look and it's seven. I sigh and slowly get out of bed. It was the first day of school for Luke and I; our first day of school ever. Technically it is for me as well for Luke, even though I have been inside a school before. But I was only there because mum was working on a story and thought if I was a student I would be able to bring back anything I saw that parents and others didn't; I was like undercover.

Today I would actually be a student and I would be there until I completed the years I needed to. Mum says she wants a normal life for Luke and I, as normal as we can have considering what she, Luke, Maria, and I do.

After I got my uniform on, I noticed Luke wasn't awake yet. I sighed, of course on the day he has to get up he sleeps. For the first few days this week, he work up in the middle of the night; that meant waking me as well. I didn't mind, I mean he was getting used to things, but its ironic how this works out.

I shook him a little, but nothing. He moaned and turned towards me. "Luke! Get up." I said and he slowly started to open his eyes. "Come on, get your uniform on." I said and I put it on the bed as I went back over to the mirror and put my hair up.

Luke slowly got up and changed. "Why do we have to wear uniforms?" He asked me and I grinned; why didn't I see that question coming?

"Because we are going to school and these are _school uniforms_." I told him. I honestly did not want to get into specifics of it all. "Hurry up! I'll be downstairs." I told him as I grabbed my backpack and mobile and went downstairs where I found mum in the kitchen working.

"Before you ask, he's getting ready and no he wasn't up all night." I said, I had a feeling mum would ask, so I decided to answer before being asked.

"Good." Mum said, I could tell she had no idea what think or do at the moment. She wasn't sure if having Luke and I start right away was a good idea. Well, mostly Luke because he has only been here a week and is still learning _normal _stuff. But it would be weird to send me now and him later or keep both us home and start late; I mean, we're strange enough, we don't need to add to it.

Mum was about to say something, but Luke came down and I helped him with his tie. By tomorrow he would be doing it himself. We grabbed something to eat and then we were out the door. I was about the cross the road to meet with Maria and walk with her, but mum stopped me.

"Kitty!" Mum called and I turned to see both her and Luke getting in the car. She was driving us to school that was just around the corner? Okay, this is going to be a great start. I sighed and I went back and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>We got to school in literally two minutes. I watched as a lot of other kids walked towards the building, chatting to each other; it would probably just be Maria, Luke, and I. I watched as mum talked to Luke outside the car, I saw Maria and thought it was a good time to get out. "Hello Maria." Mum said and then kissed Luke. Oh god.<p>

Others passing by started to laugh and I sighed; this was going to be a _great _first day. "Mind your business!" I said as mum then got in the car and left; okay, hopefully we can avoid anything else.

"Why were they laughing?" Luke asked.

"Because mum kissed you goodbye." I told him.

"That's funny?"

"It's embarrassing." Maria said. It was considering we were what? 13? We stopped to look at the building. Apparently a new technology block was added. "I wonder what's inside it." I looked at Maria and nodded and as we both got closer and the other students started to go inside. We followed the others into this big room with chairs, the auditorium.

We took seats where we could find them. "I'm feeling a bit anxious." Luke said and Maria agreed. I was and I wasn't. I had been inside a school before, but not technically as a real student. Very complicated.

"We're all going to be fine."

"You've been to school before." Luke stated, it was true in a way.

"Not this one." Maria said and I grinned.

"…and I wasn't _really _a student when I went to _one _school." I said and then this boy with darker skin, came over and sat down next to me.

"You're new right?" Clyde asked and the three of us nodded. "I am as well. Clyde."

"Kitty." I said, smiling at him. I realized then that I had seen him before this morning outside, probably after mum made a fool out of Luke. "This is Maria and—"

"How do you do? I'm Luke Smith." He said, holding out his hand to Clyde. I sighed, he was making things worse for himself.

"…my brother." I finished eventually after Clyde looked at me, probably wondering if Luke was serious with that; unfortunately he was. He shook his head and then the headmaster came out and started blabbing away. Then he started farting and everyone laughed; I was the only girl who laughed. I found it hilarious mostly because he was okay with it. Maria looked disgusted and Luke looked confused.

Then they sent us on a tour of the new block in groups; that was when Luke, Clyde, and I were separated from Maria. We were walking and I started talking to Clyde as Luke just looked around and listened to headmaster Blakeman.

"If you ask how Luke and I are related…we're adopted. So there's your answer." I said, I had a feeling if I didn't tell him, he might ask.

"It explains some things." Clyde said. "I mean, you guys look…similar." I will never understand how people could think we are actually related; especially since we are two different species.

"So, you're new here?" Clyde asked.

"To the area, no. School, yes." I told him.

"Where did you go to school?" He asked.

"Homeschooled." I said, it was better than telling him that I never went to school because of my age problems and because I was an alien with as much knowledge as Luke; which was more than any average human could contain. "…but I guess you could say Luke changed it."

"So he's adopted?"

"We both are. Different times, places, and families." I told him. "I know, it's weird."

"No, I think it's…cool." He said and I smiled. At that point Mr. Blakeman farted again and everyone except for Luke laughed, until the headmaster told us to shut up; which was rude and odd since it was coming from a teacher. Did they normally say that to students?

"Why is farting funny?" Luke asked. "It's a normal process of the human bowel." Oh god, this would be interesting to explain if he asked.

"Is he for real?" Clyde asked and I shrugged, I didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing Clyde's expression changed and mine did too when I breathed through my nose. "That's weird."

"What?" Luke asked.

"It smells weird." Clyde said and I nodded.

"Farts?"

"It smells electric." I said.

"Like batteries." Luke said and we forgot about that at that point. We got separated again at that point.

* * *

><p>Clyde and I walked together to lunch and after grabbing our lunches, I saw Maria and he followed me over there, after I sat down. "Can I sit here?" Clyde asked, why was he asking?<p>

"Only if I won't shame you two love birds." Maria joked.

"Shut up." I said.

"It's either I sit here or I will be forced to sit with…that." Clyde said and I turned to see a kid who kept getting poked. I think his name was Carl, I bumped into him on the stairs and he yelled a smart remark at me; he was a strange one.

"Did you just move here?" Maria asked him.

"Yeah. My parents split up and it's just me and my mum." Clyde said. "Sort of like, Kitty." He said, putting his arm around me for a second.

"Like me, only I live with my dad."

"Better than the fighting, right?" Clyde asked and Maria agreed. I sort of wondered what it was like for married human couples to fight. It's much different back on my planet, it usually ends with one them ending up dead.

I was about to eat my food, when Clyde stopped me. "Kitty! Look it's rotten." He said and showed me that the food was blue. That meant it was rotten? I guess it did and if I ate it, I guess it would be very questionable. I smelled it and it smelled gross, so it probably was bad.

Clyde and Maria then tried their lunches and they were all bad too.

"What is wrong with this place? Smells weird. Food's rotten." Clyde said. "Something weird is going on here?"

"Hey, where's Luke?" Maria asked and me until she asked, I didn't even come to mind that he wasn't there. Or anywhere in sight. I now had a strange feeling and I got up. "You should probably find him." Maria stated as I left. As I did, Clyde followed me.

"Kitty, I'm sure he's fine."

"Please, being the weird kid on the first day is never good. He could be anywhere and I'd like to find him before he ends up in a dumpster." I said as I walked the halls. Eventually I saw this guy shove Luke into the lockers and I ran over there quickly.

"Hey!" I yelled once I got to him, I helped him up. "Are you alright?" I asked Luke and he nodded. "You better watch it or you'll be dealing with me!" I threatened.

"Steve." Clyde said, going over to the guy. "Leave him alone."

"Are you friends with him, Clyde?" The guy, Steve asked him.

"No, but I am with her." Clyde said, I was flattered, but I cared about Luke. "And I think for your best interest you should leave her brother alone."

"You're Kitty?" He asked me and I nodded. "You're right, she is cool." I grinned as Steve walked away and I walked out of the hall with Luke. I couldn't believe it wasn't even the end of the day yet and people already liked me; if only it were that easy for Luke.

* * *

><p>After school today, we got home and changed from uniforms when my phone started to go off. I picked it up after seeing Clyde's name come up on the caller ID. "Didn't I just see you not five minutes ago?" I asked him.<p>

"_Yeah, I could hang up if you want. Call later."_

"No. No, it's fine. I like talking." I said and then laughing like an idiot school girl.

"_Are we cool? You seemed kind of…I don't know. Different after you met Steve." _He asked me, I mean I wasn't really liking to him picking on my brother. And I wasn't happy about Clyde saying he didn't like him to his face. _"Nothing against your brother or anything, I just don't know him and he is an…interesting one."_

"He grows on you. I mean, I haven't known him long either, but I care about him."

"_I know. Anyway, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?"_

"It's only Monday, and you are already planning for the weekend?" I asked and laughed as he confirmed it.

"_Do you maybe want to do something?"_

"I would have to think about it, but I think I'd like it." I said, smiling, but then I saw mum by my doorway and I frowned. "I better go, call you back later." I said and ended the call and threw my phone on my bed, trying not to blush or look stupid.

"Who was that?" Mum asked.

"A friend." I said.

"You remember the rules, right?"

"Don't make friends?" I joked, but she didn't find it funny. "Don't tell them about what we do. Mum, it's not like I can. If I did that, telling him what I am would probably cause him to call the army or something."

"Just have to make sure. I already dragged You, Luke, and Maria, into this. I don't need to risk anymore lives." She said. But hey, Maria was the reason Luke is with us and the reason the Bane are gone. I know she just worries about the lives of others.

Soon enough after that I went up with Luke to the attic. I sat on the couch reading as he talked to mum about the social mistakes he made. Then my phone rang again.

"Hey, sorry about that earlier."

"_It's alright. Now can we talk about this serious issue at hand?" _

"What would that be?"

"_The headmaster and the science teacher's smell problems."_ That was when I laughed, not a chuckle or giggle, but a serious laugh. That was a serious conversation, but then the line went dead just as the lights went out in the room.

"Clyde?" I said, but nothing. I realized my phone went did right when the power did, that was strange, but it couldn't have been the same thing. I looked outside and saw that it was blackout; it would be back soon.

"Powers out." Luke said.

"Mr. Smith isn't responding. My computer went…and all before I could save my work." Mum said.

"My phone's dead." I said.

"Let's check the local power grid to see how long till's back on." Mum said and she turned it on, but then it went black. How was that possible?

"That's impossible." She said. "It never loses power. It can't lose power." And that was when I took my ring, to see if it would work and it wasn't doing anything. It could a few other things than be sonic like mum's lipstick, but it wasn't working.

"My ring's dead too." I said. "I guess the Sonics are out of question too." But then a few seconds later, the power came back on, that was faster. I looked now and both my ring and phone were working.

"Whatever cut the power, cut this off." Mum said, looking at her watch.

"And my ring." I wouldn't say my phone, because it wasn't important.

* * *

><p>I still had a weird feeling about the power going out last night. I mean, my ring and mum's watch wasn't working. Sure enough her sonic lipstick wouldn't have worked either. It was weird, but I wasn't going to worry about it; I would if it happened again. I was meeting up with Clyde because we had our first class together, I was going to have to talk into letting Luke sit with us during that class.<p>

He put his arm around me when I was walking with Luke and mum, I still don't know why she had t6o accompany us to school. Wasn't I good enough? Plus, it could save Luke anymore humiliation. "Hey…you never called back?"

"I could say the same for you." I replied. "Isn't the boy supposed to call back?"

"Oh, you're one of those girls." He said, jokingly. I still shoved him, I turned to see that Luke and mum were looking. I decided to walk faster, if mum saw anymore, she and I would have another talk about relationships with others, or something like that.

"Mr. Jeffery for our first class." Clyde stated and I nodded.

"Luke is sitting with us." I said and he gave me a look. I don't know if it was because I was suggesting Luke sit with us or because of the way I said it. "I swear, he's not bad when you get to know him."

"I know, sorry, it's just…you two are so different from each other. I don't know what I am saying." Clyde said.

"Neither do I." I said, but I did. He was saying that I was cool and Luke wasn't. I wouldn't let him see the smile drop from my face.

We walked into the building and into the class, the back row was already filled up, which was a mistake because the teacher looks to the back row more than the front. Clyde and I sat at one of the tables in the front; Clyde sat on the far left and I sat in the middle. I looked and waited and finally when Luke came in, I told him to sit next to me. At first he looked at Clyde, wondering if he should and if it was okay with him. "Sit down." I told him, once he turned to me and then sat down in the chair that was next to me on the far right.

Clyde went through his bag, getting things out and I smelled something; it was definitely some kind of food. I looked and saw a plastic bag. "What's that?" I asked.

"Cold chip sandwich." He told me, never heard of something like that. "Like I would take a chance with the canteen of death." I laughed and looked at it again, it smelled good. He hand me a piece of it and it tasted better than it smelled.

"Next time don't hold back on the vinegar." I said and he laughed.

"Not many people—"

"…or girls?" I questioned, cutting him off.

"Not many people like vinegar. Personally I love it."

"Then why did you hold back? Not like you knew I was going to have any." I stated, but he had this guilty look on this face. How could he have known he was going to share with m? "What? It's impossible. No way you could have known."

"I like you Kitty." Clyde said, he actually said it. Was this happening. Kitty, don't smile like an idiot. Just don't! I told myself, mentally. "…And you know when you like someone…you share things with them." I could tell he didn't know if he was saying it right. I smiled, but not like an idiot.

"Maybe next time more vinegar, but this is good." I said, as I took another piece. I turned to Luke and asked if he wanted any, but he shook his head. I sighed, it was probably weird for him seeing me being good friends with Clyde, who wasn't very fond of him yet. "Put it away, Mr. Jeffrey's coming." I said and Clyde took my word for it and luckily he did because he did a few seconds later.

"How did you-?" Clyde tried to ask, but I shrugged. It was just something that came with being a Starian; sometimes being an alien had its perks. Clyde had a paper out and wrote down stuff as the teacher talked, but was mostly saying little funny things and also telling me some jokes; it was a fight not to make a sound.

I heard him ask a question and no one bothered to answer, not like I would. I might accidently let something slip that no human would or should know; this was Science class. But then Luke answered and it was okay, until he gave more of his opinions.

"I'm nothing to him." Clyde said afterwards and everyone laughed. Luke frowned and so did I, I was his sister, how was that okay?

"Clyde." I said and he mouthed Sorry, to me. It wasn't funny to me as it was to everyone else.

"Name?"

"Clyde Langer."

"Trouble Maker."

"Okay." What was that point of that? It was pointless.

"You. Name?" He said, pointing at me.

"Kitty Smith."

"Any relations to him?" He asked me.

"To whom?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes and the class laughed, honestly what was so funny? I didn't know if he meant my relationships to Luke or Clyde, probably Clyde, because I had been more interested in what he was doing during the class time.

"You two think you are so funny." He said and I gave him this look. He needed it because I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. I actually didn't understand his question, believe it or not. "Watch it." He said and went back to talking. What was wrong with the teachers in this school? This was worse when mum and I went to that school that was being run by these aliens; they at least could act like real teachers; I don't know what to think about these.

As he was writing stuff down, Clyde went into his bag and took another piece of his lunch. He handed me another piece and I tried to be careful. "What?!" He said and he tried to hide the bag and I stopped chewing, which Clyde did as well.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I turned to Clyde, I didn't know what to say.

"My pen's run out, I'm getting a new one. For her as well." He said, but Mr. Jeffrey took his lunch bag from him using a pencil, what happened to using hands? He smelled the bag and cringed. He put it a few inches from his face, trying not to look at it. What? Was he afraid of chips or something? "What is it?" He asked, his voice suggested he was scared.

"Cold chip sandwich, made it this morning. It's my lunch." He said, and he put it in some kind of tank. I guess he wasn't going to give it back. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You can use the canteen like everyone else." He said. "That goes for you too, missy." I just stared at him now, did he seriously just call me that?

"I'll report you for that!" Clyde yelled and Mr. Jeffrey got closer.

"Right. Try me!" He said and Clyde backed off as the bell rang. We walked out together, but I looked back at Mr. Jeffrey, who was looking at Luke. These teachers were just weird.

"Sorry about your lunch."

"Our lunch, sorry." Clyde corrected and I smiled. "Don't worry, my mate Finn, he always brings chips to lunch, he can probably spot me some."

"I can just get some of Maria's." I told him.

"Aren't you going to wait for Luke?" He asked me, why did he care? That would be my first answer.

"He has a different class and he is doing that lunch time science club thing." I told him. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"That comment in there, it was meant to be funny."

"It wasn't funny to him. Or to me." I said. "He's had a complicated life."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I have to go." I said, but he stopped me from leaving.

"Please don't be mad." He said and I sighed and then gave him a small grin.

"At least try. All I am asking is for you to try and give him a chance." I said and he nodded. Then he got closer to me, which I understand. His face got closer to my face, oh my god, he wasn't! He kissed me lightly on my cheek and left me standing there. He just kissed me. Clyde just kissed me. Now this is complicated; mostly because I liked him too.

* * *

><p>We ate lunch outside in the courtyard, I sat next to Maria and very soon Clyde came with a thing of chips. He wasn't kidding about that. I smiled at him as he walked by, but continued talking to Maria, until her phone rang; it was mum.<p>

I got up and sat next to Clyde, he handed me a chip and I took, how could I turn down a good chip? He looked at me, probably wondering how I felt about that kiss from earlier. "So about earlier…" I started to say, but he got distracted when he heard what Maria was sating to mum over the phone.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"Nobody." He lied, I knew it was mum and it was probably something important. I heard her talking to Luke last night, she was doing some research on Cold Fire Construction and probably wants us to do some investigating.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Maria and Luke found me and we started talking about what happened with our day. I wouldn't tell him that Clyde kissed me, I will tell them when more happens. Maria complained about her having double math and Luke said that he liked lunch time science club. Then he mentioned being friends with Mr. Jeffrey and I was going to protest, but Maria did it for me. I would have protested not just because he is a teacher but because it's Mr. Jeffrey.<p>

"You don't make friends with a teacher." Maria told him.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"You just don't." I said and Luke probably decided it was best to take my word for it. "Maria, what did mum phone you about?" I asked her.

"She phoned you?" Luke asked and Maria nodded.

"Yes, Sarah Jane phoned me asking us to take a look at the new block." Maria said and I nodded, maybe we could find out what is wrong with the teachers and food at this school. Oh and what is causing the electric smell.

"What's going on?" Clyde asked, putting an arm around me. I grinned, tried not to, but I did anyway.

"We're going to investigate the new block." Luke said, sometimes he just needed not to say anything; at least until he gets routine here.

"I left something in the new block." Maria said and took Luke's hand and they quickly walked away. I tried to, but Clyde grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, but why do you hang out with them? They are sort of really weird. Both of them." Clyde said, if he really liked me, it wouldn't matter.

"Then go find some normal people then." I said and walked after Maria. I went with Maria, while Clyde went with Luke. I followed her into the classroom. "Mr. Jeffrey is coming." I said, but she continued looking until the door opened and we ducked behind the desk.

"Hello?" He said and we crawled under. "I know I you're in here. I can smell you." Well that didn't sound good. Then he smelled, loud enough for Maria and I to hear. "Two little girls, sweet and spice and everything nice." Well that would be Maria, but not me. If you get me angry, it's not a pretty sight. "They really shouldn't hanging around school after home times." Okay, I really wish I went with Luke and Clyde to wherever it is they went. "I got no reason to hide in this stupid skin any longer." I did not like how that sounded.

Suddenly there was these noises like, cracks, followed by use seeing a green light from under the desk. Soon the skin, or outside part of him was on the floor, as if it were a costume. We peeked and it was a big tall, green alien like creature standing before us. Okay, so I was right about them not being human.

"I AM SLITHEEN!" He said and then Maria and I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall until we ran into Clyde who was leaving.

"We got to get out of here now!" Maria said quickly.

"What?" Clyde questioned.

"Where's Luke?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I know you are out there!" He said and I tried to make Clyde run, but he pulled back.

"That's Mr. Jeffrey." He said and I sighed, this was not good. His stubbornness was going to get us killed.

"You are seriously running from a teacher? What is he going to do?" He questioned, I glanced back. Oh he could do a lot of things, like kill us, but I didn't want to stick around.

"We need to go now!" I said and then he saw him. The green alien. "Run!" I yelled and he started running with Maria and I.

"Oh no! OH NO!" He yelled, catching up with us. We ran for a while and then hid under the stairs. "We can't keep hiding. We need to fight them." How were we going to fight them, the only weapon we had was my ring…which I gave to Luke. He wanted to see it; to study it this morning and I forgot to get it back. Damn it! The times when you need it, you don't have it.

"Quick In here!" That small guy, Carl, said and we ran in there. Weird how he was there at a good timing, but oh well. I didn't want to die.

"Where was Mr. Jeffrey? I heard him. Did that thing kill him?" Clyde asked.

"That was Mr. Jeffrey." Maria told him and I sighed.

"I'll believe it why not." Clyde said, that was a start.

"Thanks, where's the way out?" I asked Carl.

"There is no way out." He said and the three of us frowned. Then I heard a far noise and he took off his skin.

"Oh no!" I said.

"I am a child of the Slitheen and this is my hunt!"

* * *

><p><strong>So Clyde has made his appearance and he has a growing relationship with Kitty. Also they have met the Slitheen.<strong>

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


End file.
